


双帕。

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *梦帕前提*道具*单纯的征服性爱*帕被黑帕绑的拉灯情节妄想*帕→帕拉德黑帕→Parado*雷击警告
Kudos: 10





	双帕。

**Author's Note:**

> 快——跑——啊——

  
高跟鞋的声音还在空旷的废弃地下室里回荡，帕拉德警惕地盯着不远处朝他露出不怀好意的笑容的Parado。  
Parado拖着特制电线，发出沙沙的摩擦声漫步向帕拉德走去。帕拉德后退一步靠上集装箱，被一脚踩住肩膀发出吃痛声。  
帕拉德挣扎无果，愤恨地看向居高临下的黑色病毒：“你想干什么？”  
Parado踩在他肩膀上碾了几脚才放开，蹲下来把帕拉德摁在箱子上，把他的衣服下摆往上拉，露出嫩白的仿生皮肤。“时间还有很长，我们有大把时间来玩。”几个巴掌不重不轻地打在帕拉德的身体上，被击打过的地方微微泛红，最后一击打在帕拉德平坦的胸口，随后是布料被撕开的声音，“玩一个令人兴奋的惊悚游戏。”  
帕拉德的内衬只剩下松松垮垮的几块布条，披风和袖套倒是整齐地穿着。Parado把帕拉德的双手反剪在背后，绑上束缚病毒的电线，留下的几段在手里缠两圈，然后抽在帕拉德裸露的皮肤上。帕拉德吃痛地叫出声，又马上忍住。Parado再用力抽了几下，都只能听见帕拉德压抑的低吟，这让Parado有些恼火，把帕拉德的裤子一下子脱下来，电线抽在帕拉德的大腿上让他反射性地收腿，被Parado扳直了再击打在大腿内侧。帕拉德索性偏头闭上眼睛，被Parado捏着下巴拽回来，沾着灰尘的电线戳上帕拉德涨红了的脸颊。“叫啊，给我叫。”没有感情的话语由与自己完全一样的声音说出来，让帕拉德焦躁不已，保持缄默地摇了摇头。  
Parado意料之外地没说什么，起身退后化作黑紫色的光点离开，帕拉德翻身起来想要挣脱缠绕在手腕上的电线。黑色的另一个自己的所作所为让他的心慌意乱，永梦被他重伤了！那个罪魁祸首竟然敢这样羞辱他，如果能挣脱开这根电线……帕拉德挣扎着向前倒下，膝盖和胸口在粗糙的地上磨得发红，冒出一丝丝细小的红点。  
帕拉德挨着墙缓缓站起来，一只冰凉的手突然抚上帕拉德的臀部，Parado由数据流逐渐出现在帕拉德身后：“姿势不错。”另一只手顺着臀线向上抚摸披风下的后背，习惯保持与人类类似的体温的帕拉德只感觉被两块冰块包围，恼怒之下羞耻心陡然增加，气急败坏地朝后乱踢：“有本事把我放开了决斗啊！”Parado像是听见了什么很好笑的事，嘴角勾起，眼神却冰冷得令人胆颤。  
直到一颗椭圆形的小部件压上帕拉德的小穴时，他才真正意识到他想干什么。  
“拿开它！！你这个变态——”  
帕拉德不停摆动身体想要逃开，被Parado把握住腿间的弱点，同时坚硬的物件被塞入还没有经过任何扩张的后穴。那里是永梦才碰过的地方。帕拉德整个人贴在墙壁上，冰冷的铁块一般的手圈住他的欲望上下撸动，后穴的撕裂感伴随强硬的入侵越来越强烈。咒骂和喘息都带上了哭腔。跳蛋压上一块私密之处时帕拉德往上一弹，头向后扬起发出变调了的哀叫：“不要——”前后的手同时离开帕拉德的身体，后穴的异物抵在那要命的一点上，帕拉德不敢随意动弹。Parado抓住帕拉德手腕上的电线把他扯离墙壁，带到一块空地上。那颗小玩意随着动作反复在敏感点上碾压，帕拉德痛苦地发现自己对此起反应了。  
Parado掰着帕拉德的肩膀强迫他面对自己，帕拉德的脸上已经满是潮红，除了愤怒憎恶还有他不愿承认也无法抑制的情动。Parado向他展示手上的遥控器，手指贴在最高档的按钮上。“不——！！！”跳蛋压在敏感点上开始狂跳，帕拉德腿一软，被Parado扶住腰强迫保持站立的姿势。“不要了，不要……”帕拉德用力摇头，双腿紧紧贴在一起，过多的刺激让他大脑空白，“拿出来……快点……”帕拉德的哀求没有任何用处，于是他转为咒骂，使出了他不长的人生中听过的所有脏词，这些恶狠狠的话语只会让Parado感到可笑：“丧家犬就要有丧家犬的样子。”Parado拿出电线，抽击帕拉德身上每一处敏感的地方。胸口、小腹、大腿内侧和小腿都布满了青紫的伤痕，每抽一下都能引发帕拉德的哭叫。  
Parado从怀里掏出一条毛茸茸的尾巴，根部连着的是一块螺旋型的肛塞。帕拉德想要退开，被按住腰压在Parado身上。Parado把右腿伸进帕拉德的两腿之间，向上抵住让他的臀部略微抬高。没有经过润滑措施的肛塞被强行挤入颤抖的小穴，帕拉德一口咬上Parado的肩膀。疼。帕拉德感到自己被撕裂了，从中间劈成两半。温热的血液为进入提供了一些润滑。“放松点。”Parado毫不怜惜地掌掴帕拉德的臀，帕拉德只想要这种折磨快点结束，但他无法控制自己紧绷的身体，眼泪不争气地流出来打湿了Parado的衣服。  
几分钟的插入过程漫长得像几世纪，直到金属的部分被完全塞进，Parado放开帕拉德，启动与之配套的另一个遥控器。体内的肛塞快速震动，带动体外的尾巴左右摇摆。“现在你更像一条狗了。”帕拉德瘫软在Parado身上，光看尾巴摇摆的样子像极了一条兴奋的大狗。“听话的狗要给予奖励，不听话的狗要惩罚。这是人类的规矩，是吧？”Parado贴在帕拉德的耳边轻声说着挑衅的话语，帕拉德恶狠狠地盯着他，这副咬牙切齿的样子让Parado更加愉快：“谁是好狗狗呀？”  
帕拉德很想蜷缩起来，后穴无法忽视的胀痛感让他痛苦，不断涌上的电击般的快感让他羞愧得无地自容。半勃的欲望被Parado的腿抵着，在衣物之间磨蹭，帕拉德想快点释放出来缓解一部分不适感，又因为羞耻心把欲望压下。Parado的行为不合常理，他无法理解他这么做的动机。如果只是为了羞辱他的话，至少不能让他得逞。  
“喂，你。”帕拉德控制气息，尽量平稳地开口，“想干我就快点，不要这么拖拉。”Parado抬起一边的眉毛，饶有兴趣地看着帕拉德扯出一个逞强的笑容：“你在着急什么，狗狗？”帕拉德忍着反胃感咬上Parado项圈下露出的脖颈，用鼻尖顶弄了两下项圈：“带着这个东西的你才更像狗吧，Pa-ra-do。”  
Parado脸色一沉，抓住尾巴把它一把拔出来，猝不及防的剧烈摩擦让帕拉德失声尖叫。他相信伤口扩大了，不用想都知道后穴肯定是血肉模糊。作为bugster他可以在短时间内把自己修复好，但他现在虚弱得甚至连血都止不住。  
代替肛塞的是一个更粗的柱状物，帕拉德不敢回头去看，那个不是Parado的性器，帕拉德更加确信这个黑色的病毒只是想玩弄自己。先前放进去的跳蛋还在深处震动，更大号的假阳具抵上它把它往里面推的时候帕拉德才想起来。他已经被震到麻木了，刚才的玩弄还能让他感受到一些快感，现在就只剩处刑般的痛苦。痛感比快感更能让人清醒，帕拉德的头脑清晰了一点，咧着嘴不知是笑还是哭地对Parado说：“所以，就只是这样吗？你真的以为这样就能让我绝望？”“你以为这样就能击倒我的心？不可能。”Parado加重了抽送道具的速度，帕拉德倒吸一口凉气，那种感觉不好受，但也只是一种更严重的伤痕罢了。帕拉德想，他很快就能修复好，只要撑过现在，他会让自己像什么都没有发生过一样健康完整。“我会杀了你，连永梦的仇一起报了。”  
不知道是哪句话刺激到了Parado，或者是帕拉德游刃有余的样子让他恼火，Parado一巴掌扇在帕拉德脸上。帕拉德眼前一黑，耳边传来蜂鸣声，鼻腔有湿热的液体流出来。然后他才发现他躺倒在地上，Parado跪在他的腿中间把他的腿朝两边掰开。他没有反抗。但事情并没有像他预想中的那样发展。在抽动后穴的道具的同时，Parado抓住他有些疲软的柱体上下撸动，没有章法也没有技术，只是重复的机械运动。但从一开始就没有释放过，还积攒了很久的小帕拉德还是颤颤巍巍地站了起来。帕拉德闭上眼睛不去看，他的视野有些灰尘般的光点闪动，一时半会也看不清东西。直到一个冰凉的物体贴上他的欲望。帕拉德猛地睁开眼。  
他从未听说过有这种东西的存在，也无法想象人类会造出这种东西折磨彼此。对于未经过任何开发的部位来说任何尺寸都是折磨，Parado掐住帕拉德的胯骨阻止他向后退，帕拉德满口的拒绝卡在喉咙里发不出声来。细小的棍状物旋转着侵入更为狭窄的通道，帕拉德几次痛得快要昏死过去，又被Parado抽打得醒来。直到完全塞入，帕拉德都没有发出任何能让入侵者听见的声音。与其说是没有，不如说是没能。帕拉德的眼睛失去聚焦，眼前只剩下深灰色的一片天花板，和晃动在视野角落里暗沉的灯光。  
所以当又一根与后穴里的那根相似的玩具塞入他的嘴里时他甚至没有多少反抗。有洁癖的宝生永梦从不让、也从不同意帕拉德口交。帕拉德只是木纳地含着那根异物，时不时地干呕，脑内迷迷糊糊地想原来他能吞下这么大的东西。现在他全身上下能被入侵的洞都被填满了。帕拉德闭上眼睛，计算他要有多久才能恢复到原来的样子。或许至少一段时间内都要待在永梦体内了。他怀恋宿主的爱抚，过于温柔的儿科医生会像对待他的小患者那样耐心地哄他，尽力让他感受不到不适感。回忆中温暖的被窝和轻柔的吻被坚硬粗糙的地板和带着憎恨的入侵取代，帕拉德回过神来，才发现束缚着手腕的电线不知何时被取下来了。  
“在想什么呢，”Parado把解开的电线拿在帕拉德面前晃荡，然后丢到一边，再拔出帕拉德口中的假阳具，“你太没劲了。那是什么表情？你想到什么了？”“……与你没有关系吧。”帕拉德用了一会才说出一个完整的句子，他的舌头几乎失去知觉，“我的表情有问题吗？”“有，恶心。”Parado皱紧眉头。“所以？现在是怎样，对我失去兴趣了打算放我走吗？”帕拉德无视Parado利刃般的眼神，盘算着先回到永梦身边，等两个人的伤都好了再一起回来切除这个凶恶的病毒。  
“没错。”Parado嘴上这么说，手上却一点要停下来的意思都没有，拿起刚刚抽出来的道具观察了一下，再次探向穴口。“没错？”帕拉德紧张地盯着面前人的动作，生怕这个不按常理出牌的病毒再做出什么常规外的行为。  
“你可以走，你还没忘记怎么瞬移吧？你可以回到你那个天真得要命的宿主身边去了。”Parado拿着假阳具在还塞着一根加一枚的穴口摩擦打转，语气平静地不可思议，“只是我想，人类的话，那么脆弱的身体，是承受不住这样的吧。”  
帕拉德愣了一下，不顾浑身散架般的疼痛爬起身来：“你说什么？”  
“我·说，”Parado抬头盯着帕拉德警惕的眼睛，不急不缓地开口，“你可以走，去任何你想去的地方，只是你走了之后……”  
他接下来说的话让帕拉德甚至没有力气去推开他塞进后穴的又一根巨物。  
“你没做完的事要让你那个半死不活的宿主全部承担。”  
“那个小身板看起来比我们都要小只？还把我认定是你，差点被我杀了都还没反应过来，真不知道檀正宗是怎么被他打败的。”  
“他叫什么来着？”  
“宝生永梦。是吧。”  
宿主的名字带着帕拉德沉浸在温暖的过去中的灵魂回到冰冷的现实，帕拉德的眼中出现了一瞬即逝的亮光。感官重新回到了躯体上，并且再也摆脱不了。帕拉德的双手已经被释放，但他不敢像计划中那样立刻离开这个带给他痛苦的地下室，他现在的状态无法阻止暴虐的黑色病毒，如果他真的那么做……他不敢再往下想。剧烈的撕裂感让他的思想像泡沫那样碎裂，悲鸣和挣扎毫无意义，他发现刚刚消失的感官随着永梦的名字传入他的耳中逐渐回来了。他本以为流干了的眼泪再次决堤，只能用被箍紧到发紫发凉的手挡住脸，眼泪浸湿了夹杂着灰尘泥土的粉色袖套。他哭得咳嗽，修长的双腿在空中乱蹬。他还带有最后一丝侥幸，劝说黑色的病毒放过他，他认输，是Parado——是黑色的帕拉德赢了。  
这点侥幸在Parado掏出第三根相同尺寸的假阳具时消失殆尽。  
帕拉德在Parado把那根必定会让他死在这里的玩意塞进他嘴里之前奋力躲开，不顾一切地捶打Parado的肩膀，一次次推开Parado的手臂。会死的，这样一定会死。帕拉德本以为只要耐心忍到Parado失去兴趣就好，对疼痛和死亡的恐惧压垮了他。他抽泣着哀求他，语气从恳求到愤怒，再到连声咒骂。他的声音被克制不了的抽泣声打断，缺氧的感觉让他的思维断断续续，双手失去力气，只是机械地捶打在施暴者的胸口和肩膀上。这太过分了。帕拉德不想以这种方式死在一个没有人知道的地方。  
这和永梦杀死他时他感受到的深海不同，那片海是宁静的，没有光，也没有声音。只是平静地注视他迎来死亡。  
他感到自己被搅来搅去，身边的一切都在嘲笑他的天真和无能。从身体到心灵都被弄碎了。  
他不愿意以这种方式死亡。  
“救……我……”  
帕拉德的声音已经嘶哑了，几乎是无意识地把脑内最后的声音复读出来。  
“救……救救我……我不要……”  
他的手无助地越过Parado往上抬起，像是要抓住什么一样。  
“永梦…”  
“救救我。”  
身上人的动作停滞了，帕拉德还没有意识到自己刚刚说了什么，只感觉身前人的气息越来越不妙。他还能想出什么方法来折磨他？  
“你在喊谁？”  
Parado扔开手上拿着的差点杀死帕拉德的凶器，捏住帕拉德的下巴强迫他面对自己。  
“……”  
帕拉德发不出声音，只是不停摇头，眼泪控制不住地往下滴落。  
Parado心中燃起一股无名火，不知为何，那个医生总会让他变得暴躁，特别是他和面前的病毒发生关系的时候。他把插在帕拉德体内的几个道具悉数拔出，粉红色的跳蛋滑出时连着几条粘稠的血丝，穴口已经是一塌糊涂。这还没完。帕拉德绝望地想。他不会这么轻易地放过他。他像是一个被弄破了的布娃娃，一动不动地瘫倒在地上，只有凌乱的呼吸还让他显得像是活着。  
Parado褪下一半裤子，按住帕拉德的膝窝把他抬高，再挤进两腿中间。他本没有打算亲自上他，是帕拉德呼唤宿主时的样子刺激到了他。声音那么空虚、脆弱，但是他就是该死地从他的眼睛中看见了希望的光芒。这让他感到挫败极了。他本可以让帕拉德在绝望痛苦和羞耻中死去，或者一辈子当他的玩具。  
发现他的心仍然被那个人类占据时，Parado感到了前所未有的打击。  
他不断冲撞帕拉德的敏感点，抓住帕拉德的手让他感受他们连接的部位，血肉模糊、不堪入目的连接处让帕拉德感到陌生，似乎那里并不是他身上的某个部位。再环上半立起来的欲望，上下摆弄。  
“现在在干你的人是谁？”  
“……”  
是谁呢？帕拉德到现在还不知道怎么称呼这个从外貌到声音都与自己相差无几的家伙。他突然闯入他们的生活，带着血腥味，把他的身体和心灵通通撕得粉碎。  
Parado猛地往里面一压，复苏的快感让帕拉德弹起腰，被Parado顺势抓着腾空的臀部，抬高以后冲压下去。从帕拉德的视角来看，只要稍微抬起头就能看见自己被干得抽搐的小穴，他干脆闭上眼，又被威胁着睁开。  
“看清楚了，是我在干你。”  
Parado猛地插进深处，帕拉德无法控制地发出哭叫，无助地摇头抗拒，换来的是更加猛烈的抽插。入侵者的身体拍打在臀肉上发出的声音在空旷的地下室里回荡。帕拉德看见有血流下来。被人亲自上与被道具操的感觉是不一样的，帕拉德感到最后一丝尊严也被砸得一片不剩，彻底瘫软下身体承受狂躁的侵犯。  
酷刑不知持续了多久，Parado射在帕拉德体内，冰凉的模拟精液让帕拉德也随着高潮了，白色的液体撒在他自己的胸口。Parado向后退开，他对帕拉德失去了兴趣。帕拉德浑身都是伤口，头偏在一边，眼睛失了神。但是Parado没有感到任何得胜的快感。他把帕拉德重新绑住，再把他拽到角落里，红白相间的液体在地上拖出一道道痕迹。  
至于帕拉德是如何逃脱的这件事，Parado直到消失也理解不了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我是千古罪人


End file.
